


Step Into My Parlor

by FaintlyMacabre



Category: Sleep No More - Punchdrunk
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Gen, pre-poisoning, the poisoning scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintlyMacabre/pseuds/FaintlyMacabre
Summary: Happy Chocolate Box 2020, Synergic! This is one of the moments in Sleep No More that never leaves my mind for very long and I had a lot of fun drawing it!
Relationships: Hecate/Agnes Naismith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Step Into My Parlor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synergic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synergic/gifts).



> Happy Chocolate Box 2020, Synergic! This is one of the moments in Sleep No More that never leaves my mind for very long and I had a lot of fun drawing it!


End file.
